Death Note: Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual
by Bloodstained Comma
Summary: I think we all know what these are. The newest one up is for B, and you can submit you questions for the FAQs about the NEAR unit in the reviews, since he'll be next.
1. Matsuda Tota

_So, this is for a contest on The Muse Bunny. It's the first one I've ever done and it was quite fun, mostly just because of how much I love Matsuda and all of his goofiness. I've done one for L as well, and I might post that one up later. I'm only posting this one for the contest, though. Owner's Guide and Mainenance Manuals have been done for most of the Death Note characters already on here, and I don't wanna be accused of copying. I figured not many people show Matsuda much love, so there wouldn't be much of anything like this for him._

_Granted I picked on him to no end here, but that's one of the good things about Matsuda. Pick on him with big words and he won't understand._

_Agh, Comma's such an evil butthole.  
_

* * *

**Basic Information:**

**Name: **Matsuda Tota (a.k.a. Matsui Taro, Matsu)

**Date of Manufacture: **December 14, 1978

**Place of Manufacture: **D.N. Inc., Tokyo, Japan

**Age: **25

**Height: **Approximately 5'8"

**Weight: **130 lbs

-

**Your MATSUDA TOTA unit comes with the following accessories: **

Two business suits.

Three set casual clothing.

One cell phone.

One handgun.

One police badge.

-

**Unpacking Your Unit:**

When you first remove your MATSUDA TOTA unit from his box, he may seem rather disorientated. You will soon learn that he is often like this. Show him around and allow him to become acquainted with his surroundings and he will soon become more amiable, though the disorientation will most likely remain.

-

**Programming:**

The MATSUDA TOTA unit is not renowned for his intelligence, but he is goofy and fun to have around. He will probably perform the following functions if you're nice to him and don't call him an idiot all the time.

**Cop: **The MATSUDA TOTA unit is actually a police officer, so this function is fairly natural to him. His goofiness may cause occasional errors in judgment, but otherwise, he is fairly good at his job.

**Body Guard: **Well, the MATSUDA TOTA unit _does_ have a gun. Therefore, this is also a pretty easy function for him to perform.

**Manager: **While he has no formal training in the area, the MATSUDA TOTA was quite a good manager to the AMANE MISA unit. If you are an up and coming actress or model, he can perform this function quite well. Just don't allow him to wander away during your photo shoots and go spy on big companies, as this could be problematic for him.

**Entertainment:** Planning to throw a party soon? The MATSUDA TOTA unit is rather amusing to have around large groups of people even if he doesn't realize it, and is therefore perfect for entertainment. Just don't allow him to drink alcoholic beverages, stand on the balcony, and announce the Matsui Taro Show. Entertaining as it might be, it could also be very harmful to his health. It may be a plan of the L LAWLIET unit's, but don't allow this to happen unless you know for certain.

**-**

**Your MATSUDA TOTA unit will come with six different modes:**

Goofy (default)

Enthusiastic

Befuddled

Serious

Determined

Psycho (locked)

Please note that the Goofy setting is entirely different from the Enthusiastic setting, no matter how similar they may appear to you. The MATSUDA TOTA is naturally Goofy, but on his good days or when he has been allowed to have too much coffee, the Enthusiastic setting will be activated. In the Enthusiastic setting, he is enthusiastic about everything, rather hyper, and will even grin more often than normal.

The Befuddled setting comes into play when the MATSUDA TOTA unit comes into contact with anything he doesn't understand. Getting him out of this mode takes some time and effort. You will either have to explain in detail whatever it is he doesn't understand or take whatever is confusing him away and keep it out of his reach.

The Serious mode is very rarely seen, but it can be activated when the MATSUDA TOTA unit feels very strongly about something. He tends to ponder more often than usual over serious things, particularly the Kira case, and will eventually enter Determined mode when he makes a decision on his ponderings. When he gets into Determined mode, don't bother trying to get him out of it. It's impossible.

The final setting is the Psycho setting. This setting is locked for your own safety, being that the MATSUDA TOTA unit has a gun. However, if he discovers that the YAGAMI LIGHT unit is Kira, this setting will be unlocked and he will most likely shoot the YAGAMI LIGHT unit until he is successfully restrained.

-

**Relations With Other Units:**

**L LAWLIET:** This unit thinks that the MATSUDA TOTA unit is a complete idiot. Prolonged contact could result in the snapping of the last few strains of sanity the L LAWLIET unit has left.

**YAGAMI SOICHIRO:** The MATSUDA TOTA unit looks up to the YAGAMI SOICHIRO unit very much and sees him as a mentor. He generally agrees with everything this unit says.

**YAGAMI LIGHT: **The YAGAMI LIGHT unit doesn't seem to have much of an opinion of the MATSUDA TOTA unit. The MATSUDA TOTA unit seems to consider the YAGAMI LIGHT unit a friend of sorts, until he discovers that the YAGAMI LIGHT unit is Kira. Prolonged contact could result in the YAGAMI LIGHT unit being shot multiple times.

**AMANE MISA: **The MATSUDA TOTA unit is the manager of the AMANE MISA unit. Both are rather hyper and cheerful and therefore get along quite well.

**RYUK:** The MATSUDA TOTA unit occasionally gives apples to this unit. The RYUK unit is fine with any unit that gives him apples and will get along with them amiably.

**YOTSUBA GROUP:** This special edition limited time only group of units should be kept away from the MATSUDA TOTA unit at all costs, unless you want him to die.

**Cleaning:**

Your MATSUDA TOTA unit is fully capable of cleaning himself. Please do not attempt to help him, as he is easily embarrassed and probably wouldn't want to talk to you anymore if you did so. The MATSUDA TOTA unit will clean himself regularly as he needs to.

-

**Energy:**

Your MATSUDA TOTA unit will eat almost anything you give him and isn't particularly picky.

-

**Frequently Asked Questions:**

**Q: **My MATSUDA TOTA unit has recently been acting depressed. Is there anything I can do to cheer him up?

**A: **Have you tried telling a number of corny jokes? Maybe a YAGAMI SOICHIRO or YAGAMI LIGHT unit recently died. This will activate the Serious setting for an amount of time. There is a slight glitch in that there isn't any particular way to get him out of the Serious setting. You may need to reset him.

**Q: **I accidentally let my MATSUDA TOTA unit wander off the other day while I was shooting a movie, and then the next day a bunch of businessmen showed up at my door asking for Matsui Taro. I told him he wasn't there, but what should I do to stop it from happening again? It was kind of scary.

**A: **First order of business will be to change your name. Next, you need to leave the country so you can take the MATSUDA TOTA unit into hiding. He apparently left to meddle in some big corporation and now they want him dead.

**Q: **I found my MATSUDA TOTA unit reading my Philosophy textbook for college, and I can't get him out of his Befuddled setting because I'm not doing good in Philosophy and I can't explain it to him. Help?

**A: **You could buy an L LAWLIET, NEAR, or MELLO unit to tutor you in Philosophy, as they are three of our most intelligent units (as is the YAGAMI LIGHT unit, but you shouldn't own one if you already have the MATSUDA TOTA). Then you could explain it to him and do better in school. If you don't feel like spending any more money, the best you could to is to reset the MATSUDA TOTA unit.

**Q: **I'm worried about how well my MATSUDA TOTA unit and my RYUK unit are getting along. Should I be worried?

**A: **Probably not. The RYUK unit will leave as soon as he finds a LIGHT YAGAMI unit that knows he is Kira.

**Q:** My L LAWLIET unit has been really stressed out since I got my MATSUDA TOTA unit. Is there anything I can do to help them get along better?

**A:** The L LAWLIET unit naturally finds MATSUDA TOTA units to be annoying and will therefore become stressed when brought into contact with them. The only way to solve it is to get rid of one of them.

-

**Troubleshooting:**

**Problem: **There is a scary gothic clown following your unit.

**Solution: **This is the RYUK unit, and the MATSUDA TOTA unit probably gave him apples. Toss an apple out the door and the RYUK unit will go after it. Problem solved.

**Problem: **Your YAGAMI LIGHT unit died when you left him alone with your MATSUDA TOTA unit.

**Solution: **How many times must this be said? The MATSUDA TOTA unit and the YAGAMI LIGHT unit should not be allowed prolonged contact with one another, as the MATSUDA TOTA unit will attempt to shoot him when he discovers he is Kira.

**Problem: **Your unit is missing.

**Solution: **Check everywhere, he's probably lost inside your house. The MATSUDA TOTA unit tends to accidentally lock himself inside of closets and similar small rooms. This is a glitch we are attempting to work out.

**Problem: **Your unit looks like he has just seen a ghost.

**Solution: **He probably has. The MATSUDA TOTA unit generally is fearful after the first time he comes into contact with any of the Shinigami units. Don't worry, it's only temporary. He'll be feeding them apples in no time.

**Problem: **Your unit's gun is jammed.

**Solution: **This might actually be a good thing. We are recalling most of the first edition MATSUDA TOTA units that have been released with guns due to the number of complaints of shootings of YAGAMI LIGHT units.

-

**Warranty:**

With proper care and maintenance, your MATSUDA TOTA unit should live until all the red numbers over his head run out, or until a dying Shinigami decides to use him as a life replenishing source. If, for some odd reason, you want to get rid of this goofy and amiable unit, send him on a spy mission to Yotsuba and he'll be out of your hair in no time.

* * *

_And thar yeh have it. That's my entry and it probably won't win, but I don't care because it was fun._


	2. L Lawliet

_Here's the second one I've already gotten done; L, of course :D_

_Anyway. I will be doing more. ONLY the Matsuda one is meant to be judged for the Muse Bunny contest, I'm just doing the rest because I can and the Matsuda one got good feedback._

_So, here's L!  
_

* * *

**Basic Information:**

**Name: **L Lawliet (a.k.a. L, Ryuzaki, Hideki Ryuuga, Danuve, Erald Coil, The World's Three Greatest Detectives)

**Date of Manufacture: **October 31, 1979

**Place of Manufacture: **D.N. Inc., Tokyo, Japan

**Age: **24

**Height: **Approximately 5'10"

**Weight: **110 lbs

-

**Your L LAWLIET unit comes with the following accessories: **

Seven pair white long sleeve shirt.

Seven pair old jeans.

One pair old tennis shoes.

One cheesecake.

Ten pounds assorted sweets.

One laptop computer.

One pair handcuffs with extended chain.

One cell phone.

-

**Unpacking Your Unit:**

When you first unpack your L LAWLIET unit, he may appear to be in slight disarray, rather pale, and a bit tired-looking. You will soon learn that this is perfectly normal. Staying up all night solving impossible murder cases can and most likely will do that. Be extremely careful not to threaten the L LAWLIET unit in anyway at this point, being that you are not yet acquainted with him. He knows the martial arts Capoeira and will be perfectly willing to kick you in the face if he feels it is necessary.

-

**Programming:**

The L LAWLIET unit is a very intelligent, albeit stubborn, character, and may perform the following functions if bribed with cake and large amounts of coffee.

**Private Detective: **The L LAWLIET unit just happens to be the three greatest detectives in the world. He will only take on cases that interest him, so if you happen to have a particularly unsolvable murder case on your hands, he will gladly take over. Be warned, however, that this will be the end of your involvement, for even if the L LAWLIET unit allows you to help, he will more than likely dub your opinions incorrect.

**Body Guard: **Tired of all those bullies bugging you? The L LAWLIET unit can help you there. He is trained extensively in the African martial art of Capoeira. No one is sure how or when he learned it, but he learned it well enough. If you can get him to agree to be your body guard, then you will be invincible to almost anyone.

**Spy: **Aside from being the world's three greatest detectives, the L LAWLIET unit also happens to be a decent spy. If you think so-and-so said that that girl with the horse face said something about you, just send the L LAWLIET unit over to investigate while his Interested mode is activated. He can steal so-and-so's cell phone for you and you can search through their text messages until you find what you are looking for.

**Tutor:** Having problems in school? If you can manage to tear the L LAWLIET unit away from his laptop and his murder cases for long enough, he will definitely be capable of helping you. Being the world's three greatest detectives, he is required to be smart.

**-**

**Your L LAWLIET unit will come with six different modes:**

Inquisitive (default)

Interested

Determined

Depressed

Amused

Annoyed

Please note that the Inquisitive setting is entirely different from the Interested setting, no matter how similar they may appear to you. In the Inquisitive setting, the L LAWLIET unit can usually be found searching for interesting cases to work on in his spare time. He is the most sociable this mode and may actually reply to anything you speak to him about. The Interested setting may be activated when the L LAWLIET unit has found a case that interests him and, and he will then begin to learn more about it. It is also best to use his Spy function when in this mode, as he will be more curious and nosy than in any other mode.

The Determined setting follows the Interested setting immediately; when the L LAWLIET unit becomes greatly involved in the case he has become interested in, he will begin looking at it as a game that he must win and will start cutting down on his already few hours of sleep to solve it. He tends to not reply to questions immediately unless the questions involve cake and sweets while in this setting.

If the L LAWLIET unit fails to solve a case, the Depressed setting may be activated. Sometimes he may fake this mode to manipulate suspects, but it could just as easily be genuine. When the L LAWLIET unit enters this mode, please be sure to be extra careful and allow him to take cake from you when he wants to. Also look at the case he was working on and try to find leads for him. This will put him back in either the Interested or Determined mode.

The Amused setting can be activated when the L LAWLIET unit comes into contact with units that are significantly less intelligent than the L LAWLIET, such as the MATSUDA unit and the MISA AMANE unit. Be forewarned that keeping the L LAWLIET units around these for too long will most likely result in the activation of his Annoyed setting.

-

**Relations With Other Units:**

**LIGHT YAGAMI: **The LIGHT YAGAMI unit's relationship with the L LAWLIET is rather complex. The L LAWLIET seems to consider him a friend, but also the lead suspect in the Kira case, and therefore also an enemy. Prolonged interaction with the LIGHT YAGAMI unit is not recommended, as it probably will result in the L LAWLIET unit's death.

**MISA AMANE: **MISA AMANE thinks the L LAWLIET unit is a pervert. The L LAWLIET unit finds the MISA AMANE unit rather amusing in small dosages, but also somewhat annoying. Prolonged contact between the MISA AMANE and L LAWLIET unit may result in the confinement of the MISA AMANE unit when the L LAWLIET unit concludes that she is the second Kira.

**MATSUDA: **The L LAWLIET unit thinks this unit is an idiot. Prolonged contact is not recommended in favor of the sanity of L LAWLIET units.

**REM: **If possible, avoid all contact of L LAWLIET and REM units. REM units tend to kill L LAWLIET units when L LAWLIET units seem to pose a threat to MISA AMANE units.

**NEAR:** The L LAWLIET unit's number one successor. Though no opinions are shared between either of the units about the other, the NEAR unit seems to look up to the L LAWLIET unit.

**MELLO:** The L LAWLIET unit's number two successor. This unit looks up to the L LAWLIET unit as a role model and seemingly as an older brother.

**WATARI:** This unit owns the orphanage that the L LAWLIET unit lived at as a child, and is now the L LAWLIET unit's associate in dealing with police, government officials, etc. face to face. The L LAWLIET unit probably looks at this unit as something like a parental guardian.

**Cleaning:**

Your L LAWLIET unit is fully capable of cleaning himself. Please do not attempt to help him, as it could result in injury on your part. The L LAWLIET unit will clean himself regularly as he needs to.

-

**Energy:**

Your L LAWLIET unit's digestive system is set up to run only on sugary and caffeinated foods such as cake, coffee, sugar cubes, etc. He also likes a fair amount of fruit – keep plenty of strawberries on hand, but AVOID APPLES AT ALL COSTS. Please do not attempt to feed him anything else, as it will be a waste of both your and the L LAWLIET unit's time.

-

**Frequently Asked Questions:**

**Q: **My L LAWLIET unit isn't sleeping as much as I think he should be. Should I sneak some sleeping pills into his drinks? Give him decaf coffee?

**A: **Under no circumstances should you give the L LAWLIET unit decaf coffee. He will be able to tell the difference, and the amount of sugar he would put in it anyway would make the attempt one made in vain. The L LAWLIET unit does not sleep as often as most units do, anyway. If you feel the need to drug him, feel free, but it may cause further malfunctions. You may need to reset the unit if you get too concerned.

**Q: **Apples are cheaper than strawberries lately, can I start getting my L LAWLIET unit those instead?

**A: **You can, but the L LAWLIET unit associates apples with Kira, so he may have you placed in confinement for a while.

**Q: **Can I brush my L LAWLIET unit's hair? It's really messy. I don't think he knows how to do it properly.

**A: **If you can get him to agree to it, go ahead. However, the L LAWLIET unit does not appreciate physical contact and will most likely say no. If he does, then for your own safety, do not attempt it.

**Q: **My L LAWLIET unit stopped moving after my friend came over with her REM unit. Is that normal?

**A: **It is normal, but it definitely is not good. Odds are, your friend's REM unit killed your L LAWLIET unit. Either reset him or send him back for a new one.

**Q:** My L LAWLIET unit won't wear any socks with his shoes, and I'm afraid he'll get blisters. Can I get him some socks?

**A:** You can, but it would be a waste of money. The L LAWLIET unit has a severe aversion to socks and will only wear shoes when absolutely necessary anyway.

**Q:** I keep buying my L LAWLIET unit a new cell phone because his keep disappearing or getting broken. I'll find them in cups of water or the sink or smashed and in the trash can. Is there any way to stop this?

**A:** Yes; stop buying him cell phones. The L LAWLIET unit comes with one by default only because he may need it. However, L LAWLIET units have a dislike for cell phones and consider them to be disruptive. If he needs a new cell phone, he will buy one himself, as he has more disposable income than you have probably ever seen in your life.

-

**Troubleshooting:**

**Problem: **The L LAWLIET unit won't eat any cake.

**Solution: **This is not normal by any means. Reset the L LAWLIET unit immediately and hope that the error is gone. If not, send him back for a full refund or a new unit.

**Problem: **All of the coffee in your house has gone missing.

**Solution: **If you wish for your coffee to remain untouched, then put it under lock and key and hope that the L LAWLIET unit doesn't hire any WEDY units to come pick the locks.

**Problem: **Your unit refuses to use his laptop or research the Kira case.

**Solution: **It seems that your L LAWLIET unit is stuck in the Depressed setting. Giving him extra cake and offering to help with whatever case he is working on are the only solutions to this problem.

**Problem: **You find your living room in complete disarray every time you leave your L LAWLIET unit home alone.

**Solution: **Does one of your neighbors have a LIGHT YAGAMI unit? It is possible that they have been getting into fights in your absence. They tend to tear rooms apart when they do that. Ask your neighbor who owns the LIGHT YAGAMI unit to keep a better eye on him.

**Problem: **Your unit came home one day with a LIGHT YAGAMI unit chained to him.

**Solution: **He has begun to suspect the LIGHT YAGAMI unit as being Kira. The only way to fix this is to reset the L LAWLIET unit and return the LIGHT YAGAMI unit to his owner.

-

**Warranty:**

With proper care and maintenance, your L LAWLIET unit will live until the red numbers over top of his head run out or until a Shinigami with a low lifeline decides to off him so it can live a little longer. If you for some reason with to get rid of your eccentric detective, then simply purchase a REM unit and he will be done for in no time.

* * *

_Next is Mello._

_I also wanna try something different with it. I did the FAQs on the first two._

**_So, my awesomely-awesome-like reviewers, do you have any ideas for questions in the FAQ of the MELLO unit? _**

_I'll include as many as I possibly can in the FAQs section, credit you, and come up with more myself if I don't think there's enough.  
_


	3. Mello

_Wow, I didn't have to make up any of the FAQ questions on this one._

_They were all awesome, so thanks everyone! :D_

_I think this is my favorite one thus far, if only because of how much I like Mello._

_I think I might make this one my contest entry instead._

_..._

_Yep, I will._

_**This is now officially my contest entry on Muse Bunny.**  
_

* * *

**Basic Information:**

**Name: **Mello (a.k.a. Mihael Keehl)

**Date of Manufacture: **December 13, 1989

**Place of Manufacture: **D.N. Inc., Tokyo, Japan

**Age: **21

**Height: **Approximately 5'7"

**Weight: **114 lbs

-

**Your MELLO unit comes with the following accessories: **

Three black leather vests

Three pair black leather pants

Three pair skinny jeans

One black jacket with fuzzy lining

Two black leather jacket

Two pair black gloves

One pair combat boots

One beaded rosary

One comb

One gun

Ten pounds of chocolate bars

_Special limited time only MELLO unit also comes with: _

_One Death Note_

-

**Unpacking Your Unit:**

When you first unpack your MELLO unit, you may find that a gun has been pointed at your head. Do not move. Do not provoke the unit. You have the right to remain silent, and we suggest you use it. Show your hands and communicate in some way that you come in peace. Do not, under any circumstances, pick on the MELLO unit's hair or his leather, unless you happen to have a death wish. Once he calms down and becomes acquainted with his surroundings, the MELLO unit should be at least slightly less likely to point guns at you. Hopefully.

-

**Programming:**

The MELLO unit is extremely intelligent but often has angst about being number two all the time. Therefore, you should boost his self esteem by asking him to perform the following functions (but only once you're well acquainted with the MELLO unit). Even if he is unwilling, you will almost definitely be able to convince him with chocolate.

**Transvestite: **Are you a sick pervert who would like a unit that you could dress up as a girl? Then the MELLO unit is the one for you. Unfortunately, attempting to make the MELLO unit perform this function could result in injury or death on your part, so it is not recommended.

**Hit Man: **The MELLO unit was once very high up in the Los Angeles mafia and is therefore very skilled in discreet killing. If you have any enemies that you would like to take a hit out on, the MELLO unit is the one to do it. You have the promise of all at D.N. Inc. that the police will never find out it was the MELLO unit.

**Wreaker of Havoc: **The MELLO unit is perfect for playing pranks on all of your enemies and rivals, especially when coupled with a MATT unit. You can rest assured that if you wish to take out less-than-homicidal revenge on your enemies, the MELLO unit will also suffice in this area.

**Tutor:** The MELLO unit, being quite intelligent, makes an excellent tutor. If you are having trouble in school, you will easily be able to convince him to tutor you. Just as long as you bring chocolate into the bargain, he shouldn't point his gun at you and tell you that he's not your bitch.

**-**

**Your MELLO unit will come with five different modes:**

Competitive (default)

Stubborn

Satirical

Angry

Angsty

Please note that the Competetive setting is entirely different from the Stubborn setting, no matter how similar they may appear to you. The MELLO unit is naturally Competitive with everyone. However, mention of a NEAR unit being number one at something will activate the STUBBORN mode, in which he will not give up until he manages to defeat the NEAR unit at whatever it is he is number one at.

The MELLO unit is at both his most sociable and his most diabolical when the Satirical setting is activated. He can and will be a complete smart aleck without regard to how anyone else feels about his remarks, but he also won't be of a mind of being number two at everything. The Satirical setting can induce boredom in MELLO units, so it is the best time to sick him on your enemies and give him something to do.

The Angry setting is activated whenever anything particularly annoys the MELLO unit. Try to provide him with a stable atmosphere and an abundance of chocolate to avoid this mode, as neglect of the MELLO unit when he enters this mode could result in quite a few bullet holes in your home, and maybe a few bullet holes in you. Tread carefully.

The Angsty setting may be activated when the MELLO unit loses against a NEAR unit repeatedly in a short period of time. Supply him with much chocolate and assure him that he is better than the NEAR unit in question. Do not insult him in any way while he is in this setting, as it may cause him to revert to the Angry setting.

-

**Relations With Other Units:**

**L LAWLIET:** The MELLO unit looks up to this unit greatly, as both a mentor and possibly an older brother figure.

**YAGAMI SOICHIRO:** This unit may have Shinigami eyes and manage to get the MELLO unit's real name upon meeting, which will result in the MELLO unit's eventual death. Contact between these two units is not a good idea.

**YAGAMI LIGHT: **This unit is the "Second L" as well as Kira, and the MELLO unit sees him as the enemy. Contact between them is not recommended.

**AMANE MISA: **The MELLO unit does not appear to have much of an opinion of AMANE MISA units, though he has before spied on her under the suspicion of her being the second Kira.

**SHIDOH:** This Shinigami unit is afraid of MELLO units, and the MELLO unit sees the SHIDOH unit as nothing more than a useful spy due to the SHIDOH unit's lack of intelligence. He does share chocolate with the SHIDOH unit, however, so it is presumable that they don't abhor each other.

**NEAR:** It is suggested that the MELLO unit and the NEAR unit remain separated. The MELLO unit is very Competitive around the NEAR unit, and also may pick on quite brutally in his Satirical setting.

**MATT**: This unit is the MELLO unit's best friend, and it is recommended that they are kept together. The MELLO unit is generally more amiable when there is a MATT unit around for him to associate with.

**ROGER:** The MELLO unit does not appear to be particularly fond of the ROGER unit, though it is never fully established. He does not like the fact that the ROGER unit believes he and the NEAR unit should work together.

**HAL LINDER**: The MELLO unit once lived in this unit's bathroom. The HAL LINDER unit does not seem to mind the MELLO unit, though she does not appreciate his pointing a gun at her.

**TAKADA KYOMI:** Keep your MELLO unit away from this unit at all costs, as it can and will result in his death.

**Cleaning:**

Your MELLO unit is fully capable of cleaning himself and will not tolerate you attempting to help him with the task. It will generally result to a gun held in your face and a few death threats. The MELLO unit knows his way around a bathroom fine, being that he has lived in one before.

-

**Energy:**

Your MELLO unit likes chocolate, so keep a lot of it on hand. However, force him to eat full meals occasionally, as his digestive system, unlike the L LAWLIET unit's digestive system, cannot run solely on sweets.

-

**Frequently Asked Questions:**

**ellan54****: **My MELLO unit keeps blowing up buildings. What can I do to fix it?

**A: **Unforunately, there is almost nothing to fix this glitch. You could try distracting your MELLO unit with chocolate while you search for his explosive stash, but this method has been known to end badly.

**ellan54****: **My MELLO unit isn't getting along with my NEAR unit, what do I do?

**A: **Unfortunately, it is within the personality settings for the MELLO unit to generally abhor all NEAR units. You could purchase a MATT unit; this unit is known to be the MELLO unit's best friend, and can reduce the occurrence of the MELLO's angry setting. He may still disagree with your NEAR unit quite often, but at least guns probably won't be brought into the equation.

**Rinnalinn****: **My MELLO is shooting every child's toy he finds.

**A: **This is an overdramatic reaction to his dislike of the NEAR unit. Try resetting him, giving him chocolate. Having him defeat the NEAR unit is another solution, but more advanced than the others.

**ThreeBooksInTheFire****: **My MELLO unit disappeared for a couple weeks and came home with a huge scar on his face! What happened?!

**A: **It probably means that your MELLO unit got into an explosion. It sounds bad, we know, but we can assure you it is quite normal for MELLO units. He will be fine; just make sure he doesn't try to go to Japan anytime soon.

**ThreeBooksInTheFire****:** My MELLO unit disappeared! Can I get a new one?

**A:** There should be no need. Your MELLO unit is probably off doing mafia-like things. However, if he mentioned anything about Japan before leaving, we will supply you with either a new MELLO unit or a complete refund, as we doubt you will be seeing him again.

**ThreeBooksInTheFire****:** I took my MELLO unit to see a friend with me a few weeks ago, and now her SAYU unit is bound, gagged, and stuffed into my basement. Every time I set her loose and give her back to my friend, she winds up in my basement again. Why?

**A:** Your MELLO unit is in the mafia, and wants the Death Note that the Japanese police are in possession of. This should end as soon as a YAGAMI SOICHIRO unit delivers the Death Note to one of your MELLO unit's mafia cronies, as he will retrieve the SAYU unit when he does so.

**Anon:** My MELLO unit has asked if he can go on a trip to Japan with a friendly MATT unit, something about a KIYOMI TAKADA unit. Should I let him go?

**A:** NO. Do not allow either of them anywhere near an airport. If it gets too hard to stop them, you have the full permission of all at D.N. Inc. to duct tape your MELLO unit to a chair until he swears he will not leave. As long as the MELLO unit in question does not leave, the MATT unit should also stay put. The KIYOMI TAKADA unit and MELLO unit should be kept away from each other at all costs.

**Anon:** I put my MELLO unit in the same room as a NEAR unit. They tried to kill each other. Is this normal?

**A:** This is a perfectly normal reaction for any MELLO unit, as the detest all NEAR units. However, if the NEAR unit also became violent, that is a little strange, as they are generally quiet and… well, sheep-like. You may want to alert the owner of the NEAR unit in question of this glitch.

**Anon:** I'm worried with all the chocolate my MELLO unit eats, he'll get cavities. Should I take him to the dentist?

**A:** The MELLO unit detests dentists. If you plan to take your MELLO unit, discretely hide his guns and tell him you are taking him to a candy store. It is necessary to remove his guns because once he sees that you are taking him to the dentist's office, your MELLO unit would most likely start a shootout.

**Anon:** My MELLO unit has started making friends with a very suspicious group of people who claim to be a legitimate business club. What should I do?

**A:** There really isn't much of a solution here. Don't ask the people very many questions and be extremely polite with them, or else you might end up in a ditch somewhere. Your MELLO unit will tell you who they are once he trusts you enough with the information but for now, just don't ask questions and all should be well.

**Vera-Sama:** Why are their mafia members at my house?

**A:** More than likely, your MELLO unit is using them as pawns in his hunt for Kira. Nothing to worry about; they'll all be dead soon. Unfortunately, your house may get blown up in the process, but hey, at least the mafia won't be there anymore, right?

**Vera-Sama:** What keeps happening to my chocolate?

**A:** Probably the same thing that happens with L LAWLIET units and cake. If you wish to have chocolate, hide it somewhere under lock and key or your MELLO unit will most likely take all of it.

**Vera-Sama:** I want a MATT unit and NEAR unit, are they all three compatible?

**A:** The three together actually are compatible. If you were only getting the NEAR unit, we wouldn't recommend it. However, the MATT unit and MELLO unit tend to have a positive effect on each other. The MATT unit is more proactive and less _video-game-playing-lump_-like around the MELLO unit, and the MELLO unit is generally less violent, and therefore less of a threat to the NEAR unit. Unfortunately, the MATT and MELLO unit together are better at playing tricks. The NEAR unit will still be picked on, but not shot in the process if you have all three units.

-

**Troubleshooting:**

**Problem: **Your unit is stuck in the Angry setting.

**Solution: **Check his chocolate supply. If the MELLO unit runs out of chocolate, it is problematic to both him and anyone in his general vicinity. If that isn't the problem, give him some chocolate. If that doesn't help, you may have to reset your unit.

**Problem: **Your house blew up.

**Solution: **Your MELLO unit was probably using your house as a mafia hideout. He probably blew it up after a YAGAMI LIGHT unit found it and had his task force invade it.

**Problem: **Your unit has a rather grotesque scar on the left side of his face.

**Solution: **He probably got caught in an explosion. The MELLO unit often gets caught in explosions. There is really no need to worry.

**Problem: **There is a chocolate bar floating around your unit.

**Solution: **The SHIDOH unit is probably there trying to get his Death Note back. If you touch the black notebook, you will be able to see the SHIDOH unit.

**Problem: **Your unit's gun is jammed.

**Solution: **And this is a problem for you? You should be grateful. Just make sure your MELLO unit does not buy another if this happens. He may shoot you for not helping him with his first gun.

-

**Warranty:**

With proper care and maintenance, your MELLO unit should live until all the red numbers over his head run out, or until a dying Shinigami decides to use him as a life replenishing source. If, for whatever reason, you wish to get rid of this rather psychotic chocoholic unit, then simply introduce him to a TAKADA KYOMI unit. He'll be out of your hair in no time.

* * *

_Would you like to ask D.N. Inc. any questions about your MATT unit? _

_He'll be up next. I'll have to make up most of his personality since he didn't have many panels at **all** in the comics, but that'll be fun, so I'm not complaining._


	4. Matt

_Yay for boredom induced Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manuals!_

_-dances-_

_Thanks everyone for the FAQ questions, they were awesome!  
_

* * *

**Basic Information:**

**Name: **Mail Jeevas (a.k.a. Matt)

**Date of Manufacture: **February 1, 1990

**Place of Manufacture: **D.N. Inc., London, England

**Age: **21

**Height: **5'5"

**Weight: **115 lbs

-

**Your ****MATT**** unit comes with the following accessories: **

One padded vest

Three striped shirts

Three pairs jeans

One carton cigarettes

One pair orange goggles

One laptop computer

One Gameboy Advance SP

One Playstation 2

One Nintendo Gamecube

-

**Unpacking Your Unit:**

When you first unpack your MATT unit, he may seem highly unresponsive. This is perfectly normal for MATT units. Just give him some sort of handheld game system to determine he's alive.

-

**Programming:**

The MATT unit is quite intelligent, having been number three successor to the L LAWLIET unit (falling just short of the NEAR and MELLO units). He's not too bothered by much of anything, and will more than likely perform the following tasks for you as long as you're nice to him.

**Spy****:**Provided that you can get the MATT unit away from his Game Boy Advance, he is an excellent spy. Once you have him talked into the job, however, you will want to hide all of his games or he will be quite prone to slacking off.

**Professional Gamer****:**Need a few hundred bucks on short notice? Just enter your MATT unit into a Guitar Hero competition and watch him blow away all the other contestants without even breaking a sweat. He'll be more than happy to give you the money for winning, given that he can just use funds from the Wammy's House whenever he needs money.

**Wreaker of Havoc****:**It is hard to convince a MATT unit to perform this function alone, but if you have a MELLO unit to keep him company, then we assure you that he will have no problem with this task. They'll have your enemies afraid of you in no time.

**Tutor****:**The MATT unit makes an excellent tutor, given his high levels of intelligence. However, the idea of trying to pull him away from his videogames for long enough to focus on schoolwork is sort of absurd. Kudos to you if you can manage to get him to help you.

**-**

**Your ****MATT**** unit will come with ****6**** different modes:**

Bored (default)

Content

Amiable

Mischievous

Perverted

Depressed

Please note that the Bored setting is quite different from Content, no matter how similar they may seem. In the MATT unit's default Bored setting, he will generally play videogames nonstop and not talk to you very much. His Content setting is activated when he beats a game—in this setting, he may actually speak to you or put down the game for a moment.

The MATT unit's amiable setting is activated when there is a MELLO unit around, as these units have a positive effect on each others' personalities. In this setting, it is likely that he will actually act more like a human and less like a robot programmed to play videogames. You may be able to convince him to perform some of his previously mentioned functions when in this mode.

If left around a MELLO unit for too long, the Mischievous mode may activate, in which the MATT and MELLO units in question may play tricks on you for their own amusement. This is the best time for you to sic them on your enemies.

The MATT unit's Perverted mode may be activated when he is allowed to come in close quarters with girls he happens to find attractive. If you have any pretty female friends, then you may either want to keep them away from your MATT unit, or explain to the MATT unit that you will have to get rid of him if he acts inappropriately.

The Depressed mode is generally activated when the MATT unit loses a particularly challenging videogame. You may need to talk to him at this time and convince him to try again, or have a MELLO unit perform this task for you. This mode may also be activated if a MELLO unit dies—it is much harder to get the MATT unit out of his Depressed mode in this case, and it might be required that you reset him.

-

**Relations With Other Units:**

**L LAWLIET:** It is unknown what the MATT unit thinks of this unit, but it is assumed that like the other successors of the L LAWLIET unit, the MATT unit probably looks up to him.

**MELLO: **The MATT unit's best friend. It is recommended that these units be kept together.

**NEAR: **The MATT unit does not appear to have any feelings of personal resentment against the NEAR unit, but will still probably help MELLO units play tricks on him.

**YAGAMI LIGHT: **It could be assumed that the MATT unit isn't fond of this unit, as the MELLO unit also isn't.

**AMANE MISA: **Though this unit has never actually met the MATT unit, the MATT unit has mentioned that he thinks the AMANE MISA unit is cute.

**ROGER:** This unit is the caretaker of the orphanage the MATT unit grew up in, but not much else is established about how either feels about the other.

**-**

**Cleaning:**

Your MATT unit can clean himself, but probably won't do much if you try to clean him yourself.

-

**Energy:**

Your MATT unit seems to have a thing for junk food, but will also eat regular meals provided that you cook for him.

**Frequently Asked Questions:**

**InkedButterfly****:**My MATT unit is glued 24/7 to my computer. How do I get him to take a break?

**A:**Did the laptop he came with crash? Unfortunately, the only way to solve this problem will be to either buy him a new computer or convince him to repair his.

**InkedButterfly****:**My MATT unit and MELLO unit played a horrible prank on my friend! How can I stop my MATT unit from going along with my MELLO unit's ideas?

**A:**Unfortunately, it is impossible to prevent this. The MATT unit is more of a follower than a leader. You can, however, distract the units by sic-ing them on your enemies instead. They're really not fussy about who they prank—they just like pranking.

**InkedButterfly****:**My MATT unit chain smokes and now my house stinks. How can I get him to quit?

**A:**Given the MATT unit is a chain smoker by nature, this is nearly impossible. You could always try getting him to smoke outside, but we can't guarantee this will work.

**InkedButterfly****:**My MATT unit got surrounded and shot by a TAKADA KYOMI unit's bodyguards. Can I get a refund?

**A:**You may either get a refund or a new unit. If you chose to get another MATT unit and this happens again, however, there will be no second refund. Please try to keep any MATT units under your ownership away from TAKADA KYOMI units in the future.

**Kavyle****:**I caught my MATT unit on a ** website, which is rather disturbing since I'm a girl. Is there a way to help him with his perverted mind?

**A:**The only thing we could suggest is putting a firewall on websites of this nature, or purchasing a MELLO unit to distract him.

**Kavyle****:**Is it appropriate to take away my MATT unit's videogame privilage until he stops smoking, or would this just get me shot by my MELLO unit?

**A:**We wouldn't suggest doing this even if you didn't have a MELLO unit. We are currently looking into a glitch that another MATT unit owner reported involving the MATT unit shooting them himself for hiding his cigarettes. It would be best just to let him have his cigarettes for your own personal safety.

**SesshyLover-cha****:**My MATT unit has stopped playing his Grand Theft Auto game on my X-box! Is this normal?

**A:** This is normal enough. Odds are he beat the game or got bored with it and moved onto another game. Unless he seems to be Depressed, there should be no problem.

**Gum12****:**My MATT unit has gone all depressed. He keeps clinging onto me. What's wrong?

**A:**This sort of Depression sounds as though a friendly MELLO unit was recently killed and your MATT unit needs a new friend. Purchasing a MELLO unit or resetting him is the only way to fix this.

-

**Troubleshooting:**

**Problem:**Your MATT unit disappeared.

**Solution:**Did he mention Japan or a TAKADA KYOMI unit before he left. If so, we will send you a new unit immediately.

**Problem:**Your MATT unit won't eat anything but junkfood.

**Solution:**It may take some convincing sometimes, but we assure you the MATT unit will eat regular meals as long as he doesn't have to cook them.

**Problem:**Your MATT unit is coughing a lot more than usual.

**Solution:**Take him to a doctor immediately. This may be related to his chain smoking.

**Problem:**Your MATT unit is being less responsive than usual.

**Solution:**Check his vital signs. If he's still breathing and has a pulse, he should be fine. Just find a MELLO unit for him to talk to and he should be himself again in no time.

**Problem:**Your MATT unit pulled out a gun and shot you.

**Solution:**This is a glitch we are looking into, generally attributed to people not letting him play his videogames or smoke. For now, just let him have his games and his cigarettes.

-

**Warranty:**

With proper care and maintenance, your MATT unit should live until all the red numbers over his head run out, or until a dying Shinigami decides to use him as a life replenishing source. If you wish to get rid of him, however, simply ship him and a MELLO unit to Japan. We can assure you they won't ever come back.

* * *

_Do you have any questions about your Beyond Birthday unit for D.N. Inc.? Leave them in the comments! :3_

_Yep, I'll be doing one for everyone's favorite psycho next. Gotta love B.  
_


	5. Beyond

_This was incredibly fun. xD B is just awesome._

* * *

**Basic Information:**

**Name: **Beyond Birthday (A.K.A. B, Backup, Rue Ryuzaki)

**Date of Manufacture: **September 25, 1985

**Place of Manufacture: **D.N. Inc., London, England

**Age: **17

**Height: **5'8"

**Weight: **111 lbs.

-

**Your ****BEYOND BIRTHDAY**** unit comes with the following accessories: **

Four long-sleave white shirts

Four pairs frayed blue jeans

Ten jars strawberry jam

One bag coffee grounds

One small dagger

One bottle Schizophrenia meds (prescription renewable)

Four Wara Ningyo straw dolls

One fire extinguisher

-

**Unpacking Your Unit:**

When you first unpack your BEYOND BIRTHDAY unit, you may be quite alarmed by the fact that he is covered in what looks like blood. Don't worry—if it is blood, it's probably not his, and it could just as easily be strawberry jam. Show him around your house, taking care to make sure that he doesn't nail any straw dolls to any walls across from doorways, and he should warm up eventually to the place.

-

**Programming:**

The BEYOND BIRTHDAY unit is mildly creepy, and provided you aren't too afraid of the unit to bribe him with strawberries or jam of the same flavor, he may or may not perform the following functions.

**Hitman****:** Do you have an enemy you need to get rid of? The BEYOND BIRTHDAY unit doesn't think very much of killing people, and as long as you can convince him that he can work it into his plans to surpass the L LAWLIET unit, he should be fine with it.

**Bodyguard****:** Let's face it—the BEYOND BIRTHDAY unit is downright creepy. Regardless of whether or not he has fighting skills, just have him walk around behind you glaring at people. We promise that no one with harmful intent will ever approach you.

**Actor****:** Regardless of his odd habits and murderous nature, the BEYOND BIRTHDAY unit is quite a good actor—he has been known to fool people into believe he is an L LAWLIET unit before, and given the likeliness that he has split personalities, could probably play a number of other roles.

**Detective****: **The BEYOND BIRTHDAY unit was being trained to take over in the event of the L LAWLIET unit's death, and therefore will make quite a sufficient detective, as long as you can put up with his methods.

**-**

**Your ****BEYOND BIRTHDAY**** unit will come with ****six**** different modes:**

Psychotic (default)

Determined

Envious

Calm

Hyper

Suicidal (locked) *optional*

The Psychotic mode is very different from the Determined mode, no matter how similar they may seem. In the Psychotic mode, the BEYOND BIRTHDAY unit generally talks to himself and experiments with new laughs, as well as plots ways to overthrow L LAWLIET units. He will enter the DETERMINED mode when he comes up with a plan he particularly likes, and will go through with it at any cost, even his own life.

The Envious mode is activated when the BEYOND BIRTHDAY unit is left alone with his thoughts for long periods of time. His one-sided rivalry with the L LAWLIET unit is attributed to jealousy. The best way to get him out of this mode is to distract him with strawberry jam, and assure him that he is much smarter than any L LAWLIET unit that you know, regardless of whether or not this is true.

The Calm mode is activated whenever you manage to convince the BEYOND BIRTHDAY unit to take the Schizophrenia meds he came with, in which he will stop suffering these delusions of grandeur he seems so prone to and won't really care so much that he can see when everyone's going to die. He is at his most amiable in this mode (and his least murderous), so it is highly recommended that you sneak the meds into his coffee and/or jam.

After having too much highly sugared coffee, the BEYOND BIRTHDAY's hyper mode will be activated. If this mode was activated while he was in the Calm mode, then he will still be amiable, just rather more talkative than usual. If it was activated in either Psychotic or Determined mode, however, you can expect the BEYOND BIRTHDAY unit to be even more devious than usual. Exercise extreme caution in this case.

The locked Suicidal mode can be accessed when the BEYOND BIRTHDAY unit decides to use himself as a victim in his plans against L LAWLIET units, to make a case that no L LAWLIET unit could ever solve. This mode can be avoided by keeping a close eye on the BEYOND BIRTHDAY unit and making sure he doesn't start pouring gasoline over himself at any point in time.

-

**Relations With Other Units:**

**L LAWLIET:** The archrival of the BEYOND BIRTHDAY unit. It is suggested that the BEYOND BIRTHDAY unit be kept away from this unit at all costs, as it could cause him to enter either his Determined or Envious mode, which could potentially lead to the unit's locked Suicidal mode.

**YAGAMI LIGHT: **It is more than likely inevitable that this unit will eventually kill your BEYOND BIRTHDAY unit if you allow him to get himself locked up in prison. Exercise extreme caution

**MELLO:** It is unknown what these units honestly think of each other, though it could be said that the MELLO unit seems to pity the BEYOND BIRTHDAY unit—in a way, the MELLO unit's rivalry with the NEAR unit is very similar to the BEYOND BIRTHDAY unit's rivalry with L LAWLIET units, only much less intense.

**ROGER:**The caretaker of the orphanage the BEYOND BIRTHDAY unit grew up in. It is unknown what the two think of each other.

**WATARI: **The owner of the orphanage the BEYOND BIRTHDAY unit grew up in. It is unknown what the two think of each other.

**MISORA NAOMI: **The BEYOND BIRTHDAY unit uses this unit as a tool to help him fool the L LAWLIET unit, though this plan can and will backfire on him, as he underestimates the MISORA NAOMI unit's abilities. Prolonged contact could result in the activation of the BEYOND BIRTHDAY unit's Suicidal mode, though he will fail at his attempts and get thrown in a maximum security prison. Prolonged contact between the two is not recommended.

**-**

**Cleaning:**

Your BEYOND BIRTHDAY unit is perfectly capable of cleaning himself. Please do not attempt to clean him. We at D.N. Inc. cannot be held accountable for any stab-wounds or deaths that might result if you do not heed this warning.

-

**Energy:**

Your BEYOND BIRTHDAY unit has quite a fondness for strawberries and strawberry jam, but it is a good idea to force him to eat something else occasionally.

-

**Frequently Asked Questions:**

**InkedButterfly****:**My BEYOND BIRTHDAY unit keeps murdering people with embarrassingly weird names. Is there any way I can prevent further behavior?

**A:** Your best bet would be to sneak one to two of the Schizophrenia meds into his strawberry jam or coffee. If he has hidden them from you, we will discreetly send you a new bottle. It is imperative to not only the safety of others, but also your own and the BEYOND BIRTHDAY unit's safety, that he be given these pills regularly.

**Have-a-cookie****:**My BEYOND BIRTHDAY unit is acting kind and amiable. Should I be concerned?

**A:** If you haven't been giving him his medication, then yes, this is very odd behavior. Perhaps you were sent an L LAWLIET unit by mistake? It is a common mistake made here at D.N. Inc. because the two units resemble each other so much. We will gladly fix the error if you wish for us to do so.

**Have-a-cookie****:** My BEYOND BIRTHDAY unit refuses to eat the jam I buy him. Is something wrong?

**A:** Something is indeed very wrong. You may want to talk to him or take him to a doctor. You're either buying him the wrong brand or he's sick. You could also try resetting the unit, and if worst comes to work, we will send you a new unit.

**Mikomikokoro****:**My BEYOND BIRTHDAY unit has locked himself in my bedroom and won't come out, even though it smells like there's a fire. What should I do?

**A:** This is a very bad thing. It will be required that you break down the door immediately with the fire extinguisher sent in the original packaging in hand, as your BEYOND BIRTHDAY unit has more than likely set himself on fire. If you make it in too late, we will gladly send you a new unit or a full refund.

**Mikomikokoro****:**My BEYOND BIRTHDAY unit is nailing strange dolls to the walls of my room. Should I be concerned?

**A:** You shouldn't be concerned—you should be afraid for your life. Your BEYOND BIRTHDAY unit has picked you for his next victim. Do both your first and surname start with a B by any chance? Perhaps a Q? Change your name immediately. If you feel you don't have the time for this, call up an L LAWLIET or MISORA NAOMI unit to have him placed under arrest immediately. We will gladly send you either a new unit or a full refund of your original purchase.

-

**Troubleshooting:**

**Problem:** Your unit is eating nothing but jam.

**Solution:** Convince him to eat some real food. It may be required that this real food be covered in strawberry jam before he agrees to touch it.

**Problem: **Your unit won't stop experimenting with different laughs and it's beginning to scare you.

**Solution:** Buy a pair of earplugs. The BEYOND BIRTHDAY unit will continue to experiment with laughs until he finds something more interesting to do with his time.

**Problem:** Your unit is covered in a dark red substance.

**Solution:** This is probably blood. If you're concerned for your own safety, have him arrested. If not, make him take a bath.

**Problem:** Your unit is nailing Wara Ningyo dolls to the walls of your house.

**Solution: **Either reset your unit or have him arrested, since it probably means he's going to kill you.

**Problem:** Your unit has teamed up with a YAGAMI LIGHT unit to help him overthrow all L LAWLIET units and eventually take over the world.

**Solution:** Run. No, really. We're not joking. This is not a situation you want to get involved in.

**Problem: **Your unit is on fire.

**Solution:** We did send that fire extinguisher with the BEYOND BIRTHDAY unit for a reason. Retrieve it and put out the fire.

-

**Warranty:**

With proper care and maintenance, your BEYOND BIRTHDAY unit should live until all the red numbers over his head run out, or until a dying Shinigami decides to use him as a life replenishing source. If you should get tired of your BEYOND BIRTHDAY unit's murderous tendencies, then buy a MISORA NAOMI unit. He'll be lighting himself on fire, getting arresting, and being murdered by a YAGAMI LIGHT unit in no time at all.

* * *

_Woo-hoo. That made for quite a fun fifteen-or-so minutes. I think I'll get back to some more serious writing now._

_On a side note, D.N. Inc. would like to know if you have any questions for your NEAR unit, as they will be releasing his Owner's Guide an Maintenance Manual next. I've already gotten a few questions on him, so I figured it would be convenient.  
_


End file.
